zabuturfandomcom-20200215-history
Foxx Family
The Foxx Family are the keepers of the Sacred Realms, which are located in the basements of the Foxx Family Estate. These two estates are located in the heart of each Serénes village. They have had a long history here, and even they are not entirely sure about everything contained in the Sacred Realms. they are most famous for their duties regarding the Sacred Realms. Typically, one of the children and his or her family takes the place as Keepers of the Realms once they reach a certain level of age or knowledge. It has thus been passed down to Sanaki from her mother Karitsu, and from her mother Shizuka, from Zerviah, whose marriage to King Ajun obligated her to take her skills elsewhere. The Foxx Family Estates Keepers The Foxx Family has always been considerably wealthy, but they are very generous with their wealth, and their lavishness is never used by them alone. While the source of their wealth is not entirely clear at first, it is believed that much of it comes from payment for deeds they have done. The keepers of these estates are the Foxx Family themselves, as well as some Serénes villagers when they are not inhabiting the estate for whatever regions. It is maintained by these people, and the Sacred Realms beneath them are guarded and kept safe. The current keeper is now Sanaki Foxx, with the deaths of the remainder of her family due to attacks on the southern estate that destroyed them. The Sacred Realms Main Article: Sacred Realms The Sacred Realms are the reason the estates were built. They are massive underground archives that seem to be affected supernaturally. The most famous aspects about the Sacred Realms are the Halls of the Lakamaté and the Hall of the Žkha. Deep beneath its chambers lies many old books and legends, as well as massive statues of the Lakamaté, both past and present. They somehow change when each Lakamaté is replaced, and somehow the old statue winds up in the Halls of the Lakamaté instead of the Main Chamber of the Lakamaté. The same applies with the Žkha, but there are much fewer Žkha statues, as the Zkha are born into their position, while Lakamaté can be chosen by the titans at any given point in their lives one another Lakamaté has died. Although these are the most prominent elements hidden beneath its chambers, there is also believed to be a supernatural passageway that leads to the Temple of the Titans. However, very few people ever venture far enough down there, and so much of it remains hidden. The Foxx Family Family Attributes The Foxx Family was a Koldian family that consisted of of the father, mother, and nine children: eight sons and one daughter. They were all talented formers, and they practiced various elements. They were also known for their black hair and gold eyes. They were a very rich family, but they were very generous both with their wealth and with their estate. They made their living teaching forming on a professional level, and they had worked as diplomats between the Five Nations. The two youngest children, Lyoko and Zaruma, were still children at the time of the attack of South Serénes. Sanaki, the next youngest, was 25 at the time. the reason for this large age gap was because of that family's Brawl Gap, which occurred between Sanaki and Lyoko. Family Layout The following list gives the name age of each member of the Foxx Family as of 182nd age 4708. Father--Faruko Foxx 78 Mother--Karitsu Foxx 74 1. Dãliki 36 2. Minoru 34 3. Akito 31 4. Rãoma 30 5. Hiromi 28 6. Variki 26 7. Sanaki 25 8. Lyoko 8 9. Zaruma 6 Trivia The names used in the Foxx Family are loosely based off of names with a Japanese origin. The names of Sanaki's brothers have changed several times, and originally there were only 6 older brothers and no younger ones. This was changed around the 2009 Transition. See Also Sanaki Tasha Foxx